Loucura
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: - "Vim aqui porque vou lutar por você. Eu o amo mais que qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida e não vou me esconder de mim mesmo por conta da sociedade." PadAckles


**Loucura**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria:Challenge NFF Junho/2010, Actor's Fic, Ship Real, (PadAckles - Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash, MxM relationship.

Advertências: Sexo Explícito, alguns palavrões

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: - "Vim aqui porque vou lutar por você. Eu o amo mais que qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida e não vou me esconder de mim mesmo por conta da sociedade."

Disclaimer Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Loucura**

**ShiryuForever94**

**ONESHOT**

As trocas de olhares já estavam ficando complicadas. Cada vez que Castiel e Dean entravam em cena, o clima nos bastidores esquentava.

Misha ficava hipnotizado pelos lábios de Jensen.

Ackles ficava sem ação com o olhar de azul profundo que jamais vira igual, de Collins.

Não fora diferente naquela cena.

- "Precisamos conversar." Misha Collins não ia agüentar aquilo por muito mais tempo. Já estava nos limites de seu autocontrole e já havia fofoca demais correndo por todo o elenco e pessoal da produção.

- "Sobre o que? Algo o incomoda?" Jensen se fazia de sonso. Só que também sentia a eletricidade entre eles.

- "Você terminou com o Jared?" Misha foi direto ao ponto, falando baixinho.

- "Como?" Jensen empalideceu imediatamente.

- "Não sou idiota, Jensen, nem eu, nem ninguém. Vocês dois estão atuando no automático, um não fica perto do outro, evitam-se o tempo inteiro."

- "É algum crime eu querer um pouco mais de privacidade? Nós só demos um tempo." O loiro passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- "Então vocês tinham algo." Um meio sorriso no rosto de Collins.

- "Ora... Você..." Jensen empalideceu, sem graça. Não tinha jeito. - "Ele é meu amigo." Ainda tentou contornar a situação.

- "Isso não tem algo a ver com o noivado estranho dele com a Genevieve, tem?" Misha forçou um pouco mais. Precisava saber.

- "Não fale daquela mulher perto de mim!" Jensen explodiu e saiu andando furioso pelo set. - "Intervalo! Preciso de uns minutos!" Praticamente gritou e ninguém ousaria não dar-lhe um tempo.

- "Misha, o que você disse a ele?" Jim Beaver estava de olho em tudo, vira a cena.

- "O que vou dizer a ele é que me preocupa. Me dá licença uns minutos?" Misha viu a concordância do outro e foi direto para Jared Padalecki, que estava abismado após ver seu "melhor amigo" sair de lá daquele jeito.

- "Você vai mesmo casar com Genevieve?" Misha nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar, estava com a sensação de que precisava ir logo falar com Jensen.

- "Estou noivo dela, Collins. Por que?" Jared não parecia tão feliz assim.

- "Ainda ama o Jensen?" Misha observou as cores no rosto de Jared mudarem. - "Não minta, não somos crianças."

- "Somos amigos. Não há mais nada entre nós." A respiração do mais alto era estranha.

- "Já houve?" Misha insistiu, incisivo. Não ia cometer a loucura que vinha lhe assaltando a mente há algum tempo sem ter certeza.

- "Droga, Misha, alguém NÃO sabe disso?" Jared estava desconfortável e aborrecido. - "Não posso mais, só isso."

- "Ainda o ama?" O mais baixo não ia desistir. De jeito algum. Queria todas as respostas e queria naquele momento.

- "É impossível não amar o Jensen, Misha." Um olhar triste e Jared mordeu os lábios de leve. - "Mas é o melhor para nós dois, foi uma decisão conjunta, ainda somos amigos."

- "Então quer o melhor para ele, quer que ele seja feliz?" O intérprete de Castiel aproximou-se ainda mais do moreno. - "Pense muito bem na resposta, Jared."

- "Por que se interessa tanto pelo que Jensen está sentindo, Misha?" Jared franziu o cenho e observou com muita atenção o jeito do ator mais velho. Então viu. Tudo de uma vez, como se uma explosão de imagens viesse à sua mente e lhe mostrasse o que estava havendo.

Os sorrisos de Misha para Jensen. O jeito como o intérprete de Castiel ria sem graça quando estavam em alguma convenção e Jensen era mais amigável com Misha, o ar de sonso em algumas cenas de Castiel e Dean... Não era possível!

- "Você... gosta dele?" Jared murmurou, olhando dentro dos azuis de Misha, agoniado.

- "Sim." Foi a resposta curta de Collins, que corou levemente. - "Demais. Apenas sei que ele o ama e está sofrendo por isso. Não quero magoar o Jensen, mas talvez eu possa cuidar dele já que você não irá fazê-lo. E nem sabe como é difícil para mim lhe dizer isso."

- "Droga, Misha!" Agora Jared gritou e muitos da produção olharam para aqueles dois.

- "Está com ciúme?" Misha perguntou sem muitos rodeios e segurou no braço de Jared.

- "Eu vou falar com ele. Se ele quer outra pessoa, tudo bem. Não vou impedir." Jared se desvencilhou com lágrimas nos olhos. Amava desesperadamente a Jensen.

- "Como você pode ser tão imbecil!" Misha vociferou. - "Tem tudo que uma pessoa pode querer! Tem o amor de Jensen! Vá até lá e diga a ele como realmente se sente e que nada precisa mudar!" Misha também quase gritava. Os olhares estavam todos neles dois.

- "Mas não é possível! Não entende que é impossível?" Jared passava as mãos pelos cabelos. - "Eu vou me casar! Que merda!" Jared parecia um adolescente em crise.

- "Lute por ele seu idiota! Antes que seja tarde. Todo mundo está vendo vocês dois sofrerem e não pode fazer nada! A vida é curta demais. Vá até aquela merda de trailer e diga que o ama para a vida inteira ou eu farei isso!" Misha arfava. Estava apaixonado por Jensen. Só que também sabia o quanto o loiro amava Jared. Não tinha como não ver.

Não tinha como não saber, sentir, observar e ter certeza. Era amor. Dos mais intensos que Misha já vira na vida.

- "Misha..." Jared murmurou e observou o ator de Boston com atenção. - "Você..."

- "Estou apaixonado por ele. E juro que vou tentar conquistá-lo se você não acalmar aquele coração partido que ele ostenta agora!" Misha deu meia volta e saiu de lá, agoniado e respirando fundo. Trancou-se em seu trailer e esperou ser chamado para alguma cena.

Jared ficou parado olhando o ator intérprete de Castiel sair de seu raio de visão e volveu o olhar para o trailer de Jensen. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. O clima estava horrível nas gravações. Estavam...

- "Jared, teremos cenas em dez minutos e..." O diretor aproximou-se do enorme ator.

- "Por favor, nos conceda uma hora de intervalo. Eu preciso resolver uma coisa." Jared esperou o diretor concordar com um suspiro fundo e liberar o pessoal por uma hora e marchou para o trailer de Jensen.

As batidas na porta interromperam os devaneios de Jensen que tinha os pensamentos confusos e não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser em Jared e seu noivado com Genevieve Cortese.

- "Entre." O ator loiro respondeu bebericando uma cerveja.

- "Tem uma pra mim?" Jared entrou e, por hábito, trancou a porta atrás de si. Estava nervoso e não encarava o loiro de jeito nenhum.

- "Nunca bateu antes de entrar." Jensen fez a observação e se levantou com um suspiro tenso, pegando outra cerveja no frigobar e atirando para Jared. - "Que foi? Temos alguma cena nova que gostaria de discutir?" Falou no automático, sentindo dor apenas pela presença tão perto do homem que amava.

- "Tenho uma cena nova para você, sim." Jared respondeu virando a garrafa na boca e tomando bons goles. - "Não devíamos beber, vamos filmar."

- "Não devíamos fazer um monte das coisas que fazemos." Jensen terminou de beber e após um longo suspiro, finalmente olhou para o homem parado à sua frente. - "Que cena? Foi inserida agora? Não gosto de improvisações. Sabe como eu sou..."

- "Eu sei como você é." Jared sorriu nervosamente e mordeu os lábios de leve. - "Eu quero você de volta, Jensen."

A intensidade nas palavras do mais novo fez o loiro franzir o cenho e observá-lo com atenção. - "Ah, Jared, já falamos sobre isso, tudo bem, eu entendo você."

- "Não quero que entenda merda nenhuma! Misha me disse umas coisas e ele tem razão. Vim aqui porque vou lutar por você. Eu o amo mais que qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida e não vou me esconder de mim mesmo por conta da sociedade. Desculpe se vai parecer pouco digno, mas eu vou me casar porque é preciso, mas eu não posso viver sem você, entendeu? E não quero que seja o Misha quem preencha seu coração, porque eu tenho você no meu coração e mais ninguém!"

Jared praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Não conseguia conter sua emoção e abraçou Jensen com força, colando os corpos de ambos. - "Pode ser uma loucura, mas eu amo você além do que posso compreender." Jared sentiu o perfume de Jensen e gemeu baixo.

- "Jay..." Jensen que não ia bancar o revoltado. Capturou a boca do mais alto num beijo apaixonado e sentiu a costumeira eletricidade entre eles.

Jared enlaçou a cintura do mais velho e puxou-o para cima, praticamente carregando-o. Sentou-o na pequena mesa que havia ali e começou a levantar-lhe a camisa de Dean que usava.

- "O que você..." Jensen partiu o toque para gemer baixinho quando as mãos de Jared deslizaram por seu tórax e dedos ágeis manipularam seus mamilos enquanto beijos molhados corriam em seu pescoço.

- "Aqui ou contra a parede?" Jared rosnou e puxou Jensen para mais perto, esfregando a imensa ereção contra o meio das pernas de Jensen.

- "Estamos no meio..." Jensen não terminou a frase. Padalecki baixara o zíper da calça de Ackles e manipulava o membro já ereto com perfeição. - "Jay..."

- "Tira tudo e me deixa ver você." O mais alto se afastou para arrancar a roupa inteira. Não estava tão frio dentro do trailer, havia aquecimento. O peitoral definido e os braços fortes de "Sam" logo faziam Jensen passar a língua nos lábios.

Ficaram nus, sem pudor algum e Jared mudou de idéia. Pegou Jensen com firmeza e o levou até uma das paredes do trailer. Desceu a língua pelas costas perfeitas até alcançar seu objetivo e lambeu-o, preparando-o para o que gostaria de fazer o mais rápido que fosse possível.

Quando Jared penetrou-o com firmeza, Jensen mordeu o próprio braço para não gritar. Os dois corpos unidos, uma sensação de poder e dominação que fazia Jared gemer e Jensen se entregar.

O bailado de ambos, arfantes, apaixonados. Até o fim.

Jared movia-se com violência, com paixão, desejo, ciúme, numa mescla selvagem de amor incandescente. Ele forçava o corpo do mais baixo contra a parede com movimentos cada vez mais amplos, mais fundos, se enterrando no amante como se quisesse parti-lo ao meio.

Jensen não conseguia sequer respirar direito. Cada choque em sua próstata o fazia ver estrelas de prazer. Fechou os olhos para sentir o corpo de Jared quase entrar em colapso com o calor, a força, a potência dos movimentos. - "Mais..."

- "Não pede assim que eu enlouqueço..." Jared gemeu mordendo com força o ombro do namorado para abafar seus gemidos cada vez mais altos. Estava tão perto...

- "Mete... Mais... Forte..." Jensen sabia provocar, e como sabia.

Jared quase uivou de paixão com aquilo e agarrou o membro de Jensen com firmeza, movimentando-se com mais rapidez e gemendo que o amava desesperadamente.

- "Jay... Amor..." Jensen fechou os olhos e derramou-se nas mãos do outro, com o membro de Jared profundamente enterrado em si. Amoleceu instantaneamente sentindo Padalecki se acabar em suas entranhas.

- "Vamos dar um jeito." Jared sussurrou nos ouvidos do loiro e respirou tentando se controlar. - "Eu sou louco por você."

- "Dar um jeito no que, Jay?" Gemeu baixo o loiro quando o maior se afastou.

- "De continuarmos nos amando. Não vou deixar você sair da minha vida."

- "Vamos tomar banho." Jensen sorriu e abraçou o outro. - "Sua pele ainda está quente."

- "Se continuar junto de mim desse jeito, vai ficar ainda mais quente..." Jared ronronou, apaixonado pelo outro.

- "Hum, banho demorado então?" Jensen lambeu devagar os lábios de Jared.

- "Certamente... Se não destruirmos o box, que é minúsculo."

- "Diremos que nos socamos loucamente discutindo."

- "Vou discutir muito hoje, sobre sexo, que tal?" Jared soltou-se do outro e foi andando para o pequeno espaço que servia de banheiro.

- "Totalmente apoiado."

Lá fora, Misha tinha um pequeno sorriso. Amava sim, estava apaixonado, por Jensen. Só que apenas desejava a felicidade do loiro e isso significava que ele e Jared deveriam ficar juntos. Bebericou seu café e sorriu. Às vezes era bem difícil ser um anjo...


End file.
